fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Papa Louie
This article is about the fictional character. For the first game based on the character's name, see this page. Papa Louie is the main protagonist of the Papa Louie's franchise of platform and time management restaurant games who first appeared in Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack!. In every restuarant management gameria, he is the one who calls chefs to begin their business. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Tastyville Loves: Cooking Hates: Microwaved meals Occupation: World Famous Chef Papa Louie is a lovable Italian chef who got his start selling delicious pizzas. He has a legion of fanatic customers who are willing to try anything Papa Louie has to offer. Whether it’s free pizza parties, or the keys to his latest restaurant, Papa Louie is always trying to reward his loyal customers! Appearance Papa Louie is a tan-skinned, bald man who wears a big white chef hat, a red scarf wrapped around his neck, a long-sleeved white dress shirt, a big red chef belt, blue pants, and brown shoes with red laces. Clean-Up Styles Bakeria, Taco Mia HD Orders Papa's Pizzeria * 2 Pepperoni (Top Right) * 2 Sausages (Bottom Right) * 2 Mushrooms (Bottom Left) * 2 Peppers (Top Left) * 2 Onions (Top Right) * 2 Olives (Bottom Right) * 2 Anchovies (Bottom Left) * Regular (1/2 meter) * Cut in 4 slices Papa's Burgeria * Bottom Bun * Lettuce * Rare Patty * Ketchup * Cheese * Tomato * Mayo * Pickle * Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! * Pita Taco * Pork * Black Beans * Cheese * Loco Mystery Sauce * White Rice * Sour Cream Papa's Freezeria * Large Cup * Marshmallow * Rainbow Sherbet Syrup * Smooth Blend * Whipped Cream * Tropical Charms * Gummy Onion, Cherry, Banana Papa's Pancakeria * 4 Pecan Pancakes * Cinnamon * Powdered Sugar * Honey Drink: * Large Cream Tea Papa's Burgeria HD and To Go! * Bottom Bun * Awesome Sauce * Swiss Cheese * Bacon * Mushroom * Lettuce * Top Bun Papa's Wingeria * 4 Calypso Wings * 4 Spicy Garlic Wings (left) * 4 Wasabi Wings (right) * 4 Carrots Papa's Hot Doggeria * Italian Sausage on a Hoagie Roll * Fajita Veggies * Onions * Marinara Sauce * 3 Tomato Wedges * Drink and Popcorn: ** Medium Lemon Mist ** Large Cinnamon Swirl Papa's Cupcakeria * Liner D * Confetti Cake * Cupcake 1: ** Deep Purple Frosting ** Strawberry Drizzle ** Rock Candy ** Marshmallow ** Cherry ** Marshmallow * Cupcake 2: * White Frosting * Strawberry Drizzle * Rainbow Sprinkles * Cloudberry * Cherry * Cloudberry Holiday (New Year) * Liner D * Confetti Cake * Cupcake 1: ** Deep Purple Frosting ** Flavour X Drizzle ** Rock Candy ** Streamer ** New Year Topper ** Streamer * Cupcake 2: ** White Frosting ** Strawberry Drizzle ** Stache Sprinkles ** Candle ** Cherry ** Candle Papa's Freezeria HD * Large Cup * Birthday Cake * Blue Moon Syrup * Smooth Blend * Whipped Cream * Coconut Shavings * Tropical Charms * Gummy Onion, Cherry, Gummy Onion Papa's Freezeria To Go! * Large Cup * Peppermint * Blue Moon Syrup * Smooth Blend * Maui Meringue * White Chocolate Topping * Tropical Charms * Cotton Candy Creameo, Cherry, Cotton Candy Creameo Papa's Pastaria * Al-Dente Radiatori * Three Cheese Sauce * Black Pepper * 5 Fried Calamaris * 2 Tomatoes * 2 Green Peppers * Pepperoni Bread Holiday (Romano Wedding) * Al-Dente Radiatori * Cathedral Carbonara * Black Pepper * 5 Fried Calamaris * 2 Tomatoes * 2 Pickled Eggs * Pepperoni Bread Papa's Donuteria * Red Velvet Ring Doughnut ** Red Icing ** Dreamsicle Drizzle ** Mini Mallows * Regular French Cruller filled with Chocolate Mousse ** Chocolate Icing ** Vanilla Drizzle * Blueberry French Cruller filled with Whipped Cream ** Sky Blue Icing ** Blue Moon Drizzle ** Rock Candy Holiday (Sky Ninja Returns) * Red Velvet Pon de Ring ** Azuki Icing ** Cantaloupe Drizzle ** Boba Bubbles * Regular Pon de Ring filled with Chocolate Mousse ** Chocolate Icing ** Matcha Drizzle * Blueberry Pon de Ring filled with Hakuto Jelly ** Sky Blue Icing ** Blue Moon Drizzle ** Rock Candy Papa's Wingeria HD * 4 Calypso Hog Wings * 4 Wasabi Tofu Skewers (Left) * 4 Spicy Garlic Wings (Right) * 4 Carrots Papa's Pizzeria To Go! * 6 Asiago cheeses (right, top left) * 6 Capicolas (left, top right) * 3 Anchovies (left, bottom right) * 6 Mushrooms (right, bottom left) * Well done * 8 slices Papa's Cheeseria * Ciabatta with Gorgonzola Cheese * Sliced Salami * Fried Egg in other holidays * Sliced Salami * Honey Mustard * Olives * Well-done Fries: * Waffle Fries * Poutine Holiday (Easter) * Ciabatta with Gorgonzola Cheese * Sliced Salami * Pickled Eggs * Sliced Salami * Hollandaise Sauce * Olives * Well-done Fries: * Waffle Fries * Poutine Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! * Liner D * Strawberry Cake Cupcake 1: * Deep Purple Frosting * Blue Moon Drizzle * Rock Candy * Cherry * Marshmallows Cupcake 2: * White Frosting * Strawberry Drizzle * Rainbow Sprinkles * Cloudberry * Cherry Holiday (New Year) * Liner D * Confetti Cake Cupcake 1: * Deep Purple Frosting * Blue Moon Drizzle * Rock Candy * Streamer * New Year Topper Cupcake 2: * White Frosting * Strawberry Drizzle * Countdown Candies * Candle * Candle Papa's Cupcakeria HD Holiday (New Year) * Liner D * Confetti Cake Cupcake 1: *Deep Purple Frosting * Blue Moon Drizzle * Rock Candy * Streamer * New Year Topper * Streamer Cupcake 2: * White Frosting * Strawberry Drizzle * Stache Sprinkles * Candle * Candle * Candle Papa's Bakeria * Creameo Crust * Pecans * Cherry Filling * Cherry Filling * Cherry Filling * Slit Top Crust * White Chocolate Syrup (All Over) * 8 Whipped Cream Dollops (Inner Ring) * 12 Chocolate Mousse Dollops (Outer Ring) Holiday (Christmas) * Creameo Crust * Peppermint Swirl Cream * Peppermint Swirl Cream * Peppermint Swirl Cream * Peppermint Swirl Cream * Slit Top Crust * Candy Cane Drizzle (All Over) * 8 Whipped Cream Dollops (Inner Ring) * 12 Chocolate Mousse Dollops (Outer Ring) Papa's Taco Mia HD * Pita Shell with Pork * BlazeBerry Sauce * Black Beans * Cheese * Loco Mystery Sauce * White Rice * Chips: ** Pepperjack Rounds ** Garlic Chipotle Dip Holiday (Summer Luau) * Pita Shell with Ahi Tuna * Blazeberry Sauce * Black Beans * Cheese * Loco Mystery Sauce * White Rice Chips: * Pepperjack Rounds * Garlic Chipotle Dip Stickers Papa's Bakeria Earn all 3 stickers in either game to get this outfit: Papa's Taco Mia HD Earn all 3 stickers in either game to get this outfit: Order Tickets Papa Louie-order-pizzeria.png|Pizzeria Papa burgeria.png|Burgeria Papa Louie's Taco Mia Order.png|Taco Mia! Papa freezia.png|Freezeria Papa Louie's Pancakeria Order.png|Pancakeria Louie burger.png|Burgeria HD Papalouieburgeriatogo.jpg|Burgeria To Go! Papawingorder.png|Wingeria Papa Louie3.png|Hot Doggeria New Year order.png|Cupcakeria - New Year Papa order.png|Cupcakeria Papa FHD.png|Freezeria HD Papa Louie's Pastaria Order During Romano Wedding.png|Pastaria - Romano Wedding Papa Louie's Regular Pastaria Order.png|Pastaria Papa Louie Freezeria To Go! Order..png|Freezeria To Go! Ticket01.PNG|Donuteria - Sky Ninja Returns ODPLPD.png|Donuteria Order Papa wingeria h.png|Wingeria HD Order Papa's Pizzeria To Go! - Papa Louie.png|Papa's Pizzeria To Go! Order Papa Louie Order.PNG|Cheeseria - Easter Papa Louie-Cheeseria-order-normal.png|Cheeseria Order Papa Louie's Cupcakeria To Go! Order.png|Cupcakeria To Go! - New Year Papalouiesorder.jpg|Cupcakeria To Go! Order Louie New Year Cupcakeria HD.png|Cupcakeria HD - New Year Papa CHD.png|Cupcakeria HD order Papalouiebakeria.jpg|Bakeria Order Screenshot_16.png|Taco Mia HD Order Trivia * Depending on what website it is, Papa Louie is a third option for a chef in Papa's Burgeria. ** If Papa Louie is the chef for Papa's Burgeria, Marty will take his place as the last customer. * He is always the last customer to be unlocked in each gameria. * He is bald, as it is seen when he glides with his hat in all three Papa Louie games. * You can buy his hat in all Gamerias starting with Papa's Taco Mia! except Cheeseria, where it is a special prize. * He orders every topping in Papa's Pizzeria, making his order the largest in the game. His pizza order is also larger than Big Pauly's order. * His Hot Doggeria building combination is similar to James', but with tomatoes. * In the Papa's Hot Doggeria intro, Papa Louie is the ticket seller (his neckerchief and his hat are seen). * He got a light tan in Papa's Hot Doggeria, as with many of the other characters in the same game. * His name was going to be Papa Lucci but changed to Papa Louie for easier pronunciation. * In Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! and Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack!, if you buy his outfit C, he will wear the bathing suit he wears from Papa's Freezeria, and the weapon he uses changes from the Pizza Paddle from Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! to a Beach Umbrella. ** This makes him the only character in the platformer games to use two different weapons in the same game. * The first ingredient that is unlocked when he makes his first appearance at any of his restaurants is the New Year Topper in Papa's Cupcakeria. ** Nobody is unlocked with a New Year topping except Papa Louie in Papa's Cupcakeria. * In All Papa's Games after his favourite holiday is over, Papa Louie won't be the first customer to come in, but still coming back like a normal customer would. * He is never a closer, yet he is hard to impress. ** For example, in Papa's Freezeria getting 100% on the topping score for Papa Louie is hard. The dropped toppings have to be close together for a better score. * In games with holidays/seasonal toppings, he always likes the last holiday in the game. * He is the only customer who orders more than one donut with 2 toppings in Papa's Donuteria. * He orders all of the holiday toppings in Cupcakeria and Donuteria, but not in Pastaria. * He has the same topping combination with Carlo Romano on Papa's Hot Doggeria. Ranks unlocked with him * Papa's Pizzeria: Earn for all the customers a gold Star Customer * Papa's Burgeria: Earn for all the customers a gold Star Customer * Papa's Taco Mia!: Earn for all the customers a gold Star Customer * Papa's Freezeria: Earn for all the customers a gold Star Customer * Papa's Pancakeria: Rank 43 * Papa's Wingeria: Rank 58 * Papa's Hot Doggeria: Rank 58 * Papa's Cupcakeria: Rank 61 * Papa's Pastaria: Rank 65 * Papa's Donuteria: Rank 65 * Papa's Cheeseria: Rank 65 * Papa's Bakeria: Rank 65 * Papa's Sushiria: Rank 65 * Papa's Burgeria HD: Rank 53 * Papa's Burgeria To Go!: Rank 55 * Papa's Freezeria HD: Rank 61 * Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Rank 66 * Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank 68 * Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 68 * Papa's Cupcakeria HD: Rank 63 * Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!: Rank 63 * Papa's Taco Mia HD: Rank 65 Unlockable toppings along with him * In Cupcakeria, he is unlocked with New Year and New Year Topper * In Cheeseria, he is unlocked with Poutine * In Bakeria, he is unlocked with Slit Top Crust * In Cupcakeria HD, he is unlocked with Candle * In Cupcakeria To Go!, he is unlocked with Candle * In Taco Mia HD, he is unlocked with Pepperjack Rounds Outfits loue1.png|Freezeria/To Go!, Papa Louie 2 תמונה2.png|Regular Outfit (Until Bakeria) תמונה3.png|Papa's Pastaria תמונה4.png|Papa Louie 2 Papalouiecleanup.png|Customer Clean-Up (From Bakeria, His Regular Outfits Gallery Papa Louie.JPG|Papa Louie about to order in Taco Mia! Papa Louie Perfecto.png|Perfect Order in Hotdoggeria Papalouiesorder.png|His order in Wingeria Papalouieinhallwayhunt.jpg|Papa Louie in Hallway Hunt. Angrypapa.jpg Papa 1.jpg|Papa Louie congratulating Rita for winning the Burgeria Papalouiesorderinfreezeria.jpg|Papa Louie is happy about his order Burger place.JPG|Papa Louie waiting for his order Ello papa.png|Papa Louie in Papa's Pancakeria 185px-Pizz monster.png|Intro to Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! 185px-Papa Louie game End.png|Papa Louie in the ending of When Pizzas Attack 185px-Ohcrapapizzamonster.PNG|Papa Louie saving Chuck and Mindy 1-3.png|Papa Louie with a key. 1-2.png|Papa Louie's rescue of Allan and Taylor. Papa Louie mini thumb.jpg|The link to Papa Louie's original game. Papa Louie game tenants 3F Rm3.png|Papa Louie jumping out of a Pizza Box with Mary and Prudence. Papa Louie game tenants 2F Rm3.png|Papa Louie's rescue of Wally and Robby Papa Louie game tenants 2F Rm1.png|Papa Louie with Sue and Cooper Cloverabouttorescuepapalouie.png|Clover about to Rescue Papa Louie. Papa louie.png|Papa Louie in Papa Louie 2 Papa Louie Customer!.png|Papa unlocked in Papa's Freezeria Papa Louie Game.png|Papa Louie playing his own game Papa Louie Bust.png|Papa Louie and his bust Papa Louie tip!.png|Papa is pleased! Papa Louie Walking.png|Papa Louie about to order. Papa Louie Unlocked.PNG|Papa Louie unlocked in Papa's Hot Doggeria Papa Louie plays Steak and Jake.PNG Papalouieperfectorderinpizzeria.jpg|Papa Louie's perfect score in Pizzeria. papalouieperfectorderinburgeria.jpg|A perfect score from Papa Louie in Burgeria Papa Louie Regular.jpg|Papa Louie's profile picture when he is not yet a star customer. Big Rescue.jpg|Papa Louie's Cage Blog launchdate.jpg|Papa Louie with Roy and Mayor Mallow. PapaHH.png|You found papa Maggie Taking Papa Louie's Order.png|Papa Louie (gold medal) ordering in Taco Mia! Poor Papa Louie.png|Papa Louie is not so pleased! Happy Thanksgiving from Flipline Studios!.jpg|Papa Louie on the holiday picture Perfect Breakfast for Papa Louie.png|Papa's perfect order in Pancakeria. Papa louie's formal outfit.png|Papa Louie unlocked in Papa's Pastaria Papa's Cupcakeria - Papa Louie Waving to Mayor Mallow.png Papa's Cupcakeria - Roy and Papa Louie inside the car before crash.png|Louie and Roy in the Pizzeria delivery car (presumably on their way to the Cupcakeria) Papa's Cupcakeria - Papa Louie and Roy Crash.png|Goodbye, bumper-hello, James... Papa's Cupcakeria - Roy and Papa Louie.png|Roy being paid compensation by (ironically) Louie Xmas 2014.jpg|Papa (dead center) in Flipline's 2013 Christmas promo. Papa's Taco Mia - Roy and Papa Louie waiting in line.png|Papa Louie & nephew waiting for their order in Taco Mia! Perfect Cupcakes for Papa Louie.png 6TH Papa Louie Papa's Cupcakeria.jpg Papa Louie Pancake Gold.jpg 5TH Papa Louie Papa's Cupcakeira.jpg (Pastaria) Papa Louie before Star Customer.png|Papa Louie's profile picture during the Romano Wedding Okay Pasta - Papa Louie.png|Almost-Perfect order Okay Pasta - Papa Louie 2.png Perfect Pasta for Papa Louie.png Perfect Pasta for Papa Louie 2.png Perfect Pasta for Papa Louie 3.png Papa Louie.PNG|Time To Make Delicious Donuts! 9H.png|Papa Louie's handwriting! Papa Perfect 1.jpg|Perfect with Papa Louie Rosquillas_perfectas_para_Papa_Louie.png bandicam 2014-08-15 22-44-11-201.jpg PicklesMania.jpg BonVoyagePart1.jpg|Penny, Alberto, Papa, Cori and Timm Burger day!.jpg|Papa celebrates National Burger Day Screen shot 2014-10-03 at 19.46.09.png|Papa Louie is not happy with his donuts Frame5.jpg Frame6.jpg Papa Louie perfect.png|"My donuts-a are perfect!!" said Papa Louie! Frame8.jpg Papa's Donuteria Intro - Papa Louie says to get to work.png Papa's Pizzeria Papa Louie.png|Papa's profile. Poorpapa.jpg PapaLouieperfect.png|Papa Louie loves his perfect wings! Papa Louie pl3.png|Papa Louie's outfits in Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack! Yrjrjiy.PNG Y456t5g5.PNG Adesivo-Catchup-8-x-521.jpg Papa Louie Arcade Logo.png|Papa Louie Arcade Logo Cus.JPG papa's flipdeck.jpg Christmas2015.jpg Newyears2016 blog.jpg Screenshot (8).png|Papa Louie Unlocking in Cupcakeria To Go! Ending scene.png|Part of the ending cutscene in Papa's Bakeria Papa Louie Perfect.jpg|Perfect for Papa Louie Papa Louie - Papa Bakeria.png|Unlocking Papa Louie in Papa's Bakeria papaisawesome.jpg Papa_Louie_order.png Papa_Louie_Perfecto_Bakeria.png|Perfect in Papa's Bakeria! 2016-05-17 09.21.39.jpg|Perfect for Papa Louie in Papa's Pizzeria To Go! PapaLouieThumbUp.png 1472217509298.jpg|Papa Louie and Foodini in Taco Mia HD 1472304232595.jpg Eat Fries.png|Let's hope Papa Louie can be pleased with fries Screenshot 10 sushiria.jpg Fan Art when_pizzas_attack_by_cartoonspider-d7ovxbu.jpg|By CartoonSpider Papa Louie by GigzaPizza.jpg|By GigzaPizza Papa Louie by Viliam Furík.jpg|By Viliam Furík papa louie.jpg|chibi papa louie by liselottelove flipline_roy__joy_and_papa_louie_by_763lilypadpandaowl-d8i7gqq.png|by 763Lilypadpandaowl flipline_papa_louie_being_cool_by_763lilypadpandaowl-d92jq5c.png|by 763Lilypadpandaowl Xmasfamilies_DokiDokiTsuna.gif|By DokiDokiTsuna Papalouie.PNG|Papa Louie in Madman Racing 2, known as "Burgerman" Papa10 Emma.jpg Hegan replaces Papa Louie.png|Hegan replaces Papa Louie face not pleased at Pancakeria Papa Louie Manga.png|Papa Louie Manga by Rafael54425|link=http://fliplinestudios.wikia.com/wiki/File:Papa_Louie_Manga.png PapaLouie.png|Papa Louie in MC Form 4thofJulybyFraKow49.jpg|By FraKow49 Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! Debuts Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:Worker Category:P Characters